Mercy
by Lou Ismay
Summary: Hell. He loved creating hell for people. What happens when the devil abandons him...And he meets an angel?
1. Fire

_I say I don't love you, but you know I'm a liar. 'Cause when we kiss, ooh, __**fire**__._

—_The Pointer Sisters, "__**Fire**__"_

* * *

"Burn, baby, burn!" I laugh manically, Magneto nodding in approval beside me. The heat, although not in contact with me, coursed through my body. I want _more_!

I watched in total amusement as those filthy human's tanks and guns burned. I loved this feeling. I _relished_ it. Destruction, doing as I pleased—this is _real_ freedom, not some illusion of saving humanity. Humanity doesn't even _deserve_ saving. Wanting to 'cure' us—more like _rid_ us of our true potential of being superior to them. _Liars_.

Guns and ammunition were flying around thanks to Magneto. More were exploding because of the pressure and _heat_. I grinned. Our job here was done. The humans needed a little intimidation to remind them who was truly powerful here. The Brotherhood retreated to fight another day. I smirked. I loved being in the Brotherhood.

"Let's go, Pyro." Magneto turned and walked away from the carnage as I followed, content with tonight's damage.

* * *

"Are we just going to _leave_ her there?" I looked back at Mystique. The woman who was closest to my master. She'd taken a shot of what they called the cure intended for Magneto…And now he—_we_ were walking away.

"She's not one of us anymore. Shame," he chided. "such a beautiful lady."

That was the last I ever heard about her.

This wasn't the first example of Magneto's ruthlessness, but I still cringe every time he shows one. I respected the guy, but sometimes I wonder where his heart has gone. I mean, sure, I enjoy burning things to a crisp, causing pain and pandemonium, but at the end of the day, there's still a _limit_ to how much hell I can cause without feeling the least bit of guilt. But thankfully, the fight is often over way before I reach the said limit. I can usually inflict pain and chaos, _gladly_, without remorse.

* * *

Iceman, Iceman, Iceman. Bobby was always a coward. And an _idiot_, too. He thinks he can _kill _me? He's delusional. He's way too caring and such a softie. We began to fight as soon as we set eyes on each other. Instinct, I guess. That guy's been my rival since forever. I flicked my lighter on and off out of habit, waiting for him to make the first move.

Shrapnel was flying all around us as I dodged the first of many icicles. _I'm going to enjoy killing him_. Jean Grey—The Phoenix—was tearing everybody into shreds molecule by molecule for minutes, and she was now running out of mutants to destroy. Bobby and I were still at it. I shot another whip of flames at him and melted his ice barrier. In my peripheral vision, I saw a bulky figure inching towards The Phoenix.

That little slip up would be the death of me.

Icicles pierced my side. _Too _many icicles. My flame died out as I flopped to the ground. I hated being helpless. _Despised _it, _abhorred _it. Especially when in front of cowards like Bobby Drake. I looked for my lighter. He walked over to me, warily. Good, he's still scared of me. As I reached for the solid part of my essence, he shot some ice at my Zippo. Freaking _froze_ my lifeline! I _hated_ not being able to create fire!

"It's over, John." he huffed.

"Don't call me that! My name is _Pyro_!" I hollered. I tried to get up. His icicles were still lodged in me. I could feel my strength failing.

_Where was Magneto when I needed him_?

Suddenly, all the chaos ceased. I turned around just in time to see The Phoenix, our weapon, die. I think the man who killed her might've been Logan, seeing as he had claws and all.

_Another careless slip_.

Bobby knocked me out.

I should stop being so damn observant.

* * *

"Well, the kid's vitals are fine. Nothing seems to be wrong. You finish up here and go to sleep, you hear me?" a deep, gruff voice muttered.

"Thanks, Logan." a girl's voice this time. "G'night."

"Goodnight, kid," then a door closing.

I didn't open my eyes, although I was fully awake now. As Magneto often told me, patience is always the key. The key to what, I have yet to find out.

Suddenly, a slightly stinging sensation swept through my side and I panicked. Sitting up abruptly, I turned to glare at whoever had touched me. I reached for my Zippo as I mentally strangled—a girl? She looked scared. Good. People seeing you as a threat is always better than people seeing you as a friend. I looked around. It seemed I was back in that godforsaken school, in the infirmary. How the hell did I end up here? At least I got my own room. I still had two icicles lodged in me. I hate Bobby Drake.

Then it dawned on me.

"Where the hell is my lighter?" I jumped to my feet and started shoving medical equipment here and there. I _could not_ lose my lighter. Never. I tore the patches that had wires connecting to my brain as I continued searching frantically. A wave of pain washed over my side—damn Bobby to hell—but I continued looking for my salvation.

"They said you're dangerous." the girl whispered.

"I _am_. Give me my lighter!" I demanded. Even if I had to tear this damn place apart, I will find my fire. I couldn't be Pyro without fire.

"They said that if I gave it to you…You would kill me." she continued.

I probably would. _Was I reduced to such a monster that I would hurt an innocent girl because she was in an infirmary room with me?_

Yeah, I probably would.

"No…You have to stop listening to what they say." I muttered, trying to calm down. "That's why I left. They told me to do stuff I didn't want to do."

"They know what's good for us, John." she said as she started cleaning up the mess I made.

_My freaking name is Pyro! How many times do I have to say that to everyone?_

"Whatever. Now give me my lighter." I inched closer to the girl. She looked familiar, like someone from the past.

Her demeanor changed and she walked towards me. Yes, yes…A little closer and I can incapacitate you and get my lighter…

Then, she reached out and _into_ me. It was the same barely-there stinging feeling as a while ago. She took the icicles away, and to my surprise, I didn't even feel pain. The worst part of getting something lodged in you, I'd learned, was getting it out. Magneto had always gotten bullets and other shrapnel out of me by using his powers. I winced.

"Bobby's ice doesn't melt." she smiled to herself and shrugged, placing them in a plastic bag. I know this girl. Or, I _did_.

_I know. I'd once used the very same ice to chill my drinks in the summer_. I shoved that memory away as I concentrated on how to work this situation to my advantage.

"If I were you, I'd lay down." she finished cleaning and looked at me with expressionless eyes. It made me wonder—did I look like that when I was killing people?

No, of course not. She was _emotionless_, I was _happy_ doing what I did.

"But you _aren't_ me, Kitten." I smirked as I recalled her name. Katherine Anne Pryde. Kitty, Bobby and Rogue used to call her.

"Don't call me that. Shouldn't you be leaving, now that you're better?" she said, irritated.

Can't, having too much fun here.

"Won't leave without my lighter, love." I sat back down on the bed and stared at her. I decided to wait for her to break under the tension, snatch my beloved Zippo, and get the hell out of Xavier's. Hopefully forever.

"Then I guess you'll be here for quite a while." she retorted and phased through the door.

Where was Magneto? He should've at least checked in on me even if I won't leave without my lighter.

The sharp smell of the infirmary didn't help me with sleep at all. I decided to take a walk in the place that I'd once called home.

* * *

**Author's Note: My very first fan fiction...EVER. I hope you like it. Leave a review or two.**

**Much Love,**

**Louise**


	2. Talking

"Want a beer, kid?" Logan said in his rough voice, without turning around.

"Sure." I reached for one.

"Nope. You're under twenty-one and even if you _weren't_, I won't have a drunk pyromaniac in this school." he grinned and stuffed the alcohol into the fridge. I rolled my eyes.

I'd made my way into the kitchen, noticing that the light was on. Apparently Wolverine likes a late night drink.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I asked him.

"What for? For runnin' away? For joining the Brotherhood of Mutants?" he turned around and faced me.

"Sure," I went and got myself something to drink. It infuriates me that I still know this place like the back of my hand.

"Nah. There are times when you learn to forgive and forget, kid." he smiled sadly, which was kind of weird since Logan didn't smile much, and my mind went back to that night in Alcatraz, when he killed The Phoenix—and Jean Grey.

I took a swig of my drink. No beer? Root beer then.

"So why'd you guys save me?" I voiced my thoughts. "I'm the enemy. And yet, you let me run free like I _belong_ here?"

"Beats me. Storm said you were worth saving. 'Sides, you were one of the few left alive." he cringed, thinking about the destruction Dr. Grey had caused. "Plus, you're _nothing_ without that Zippo o' yours. Right about now I'd light a cigar, but I can't." he gave me a dangerous grin.

"Right." I finished my root beer. I was not one for sappy heart to heart talks even if it was with a buff guy with claws.

I left him there the way I found him, on the mini bar, drinking.

After hours of scouring the school, I suddenly got an urge to see my old room. Call me whatever you want, but I loved my old room even if I hated this school. I got there in record time—curse my memory—and turned the doorknob. It was locked. Once again I lamented about my lighter. If the damn thing were here I could melt this knob and get in.

I stormed back to the infirmary. I am going to get my lighter back tomorrow. By any means necessary, even if it involves hurting not-so-innocent girls.

* * *

"Good morning, John." Storm greeted me the next morning.

"When will I get out of here?" I grunted.

"You can leave whenever you want, John, it's just that we wish you would stay." she shrugged.

"What I mean is—when will I get my lighter back?"

"Here it is, John." she gave me a warning look. "_Think_ before you do anything."

"Thanks, Ms. Munroe." I grinned. Time to have some fun! At least, before Magneto comes and gets me.

"I trust you, John." she implied.

* * *

"Guess what, Logan? I got my Zippo back! Give me a beer to celebrate!" I laughed when I saw Wolverine.

"You _do_ know that alcohol is flammable, right?" he snickered.

"That's my point!" I chuckled. I had to admit, Logan was the X-Man whom I least hated.

"See you around, kid. No beer." he grinned.

"Sure, Wolverine."

I wandered around the mansion, fiddling with my lighter, looking for something to burn…Or was it looking for someone? Either way, I hung around until the end of classes.

"I see you're better now." she sneered when she passed me, her friend in tow.

"All thanks to you, Kitten." I grinned and winked at her friend. She blushed; it's nice to see the Allerdyce charm still works around here.

"Did you get your lighter back yet, Puppy?" she rolled her eyes.

"Sure," I held it up, flicking it on.

The horrified look on her face made me turn it off.

"Why, are you _scared_, love?" I taunted her. If I didn't leave Xavier's for Magneto, I'd sure have had a lot of fun teasing her.

"Let's go, Jubilee." she dragged her smitten friend away from me.

I rolled my eyes and sauntered away. Time to pay my old room a visit. I hope no one was there, though.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing in my room, and on my bed?!" Bobby's voice rang out from behind me.

"Oh, Kurt and I were just hanging out." I shrugged and grinned at Kurt Wagner, my new acquaintance.

"Yeah, chill, Ice." Kurt laughed. He was lounging on his bed.

"Whatever. Get out, Pyro." Bobby glared at me.

I put my hands up and sighed. Same old Bobby.

"'Bye, Kurt." I called out.

"See you around, Pyro." he laughed.

I returned to the infirmary room soon after.

"Here, dinner." she scowled as she phased in with my food.

"Aw, thanks, Kitten." I smirked.

"Just eat. So when are you leaving?"

I dug into my food.

"Maybe tomorrow. Maybe later. Maybe now. You never know. Don't miss me too much, okay?" I smiled, munching on mashed potato.

"And go back to the—the Brotherhood?" she ignored my comment.

"No, I'm going skydiving." I rolled my eyes. "Of course I'm going back to the Brotherhood, it's where I belong."

I cringed. 'Belong' was a touchy word for me....

"Of course. But have you forgotten that before you belonged there…You belonged here, too?" she sighed.

"I was never a part of this, if that's what you mean." I shoved more food. It was too long since I've eaten properly.

"I thought of you as family, you know." I could see her shake her head in my peripheral vision.

_Can't say the feeling is mutual_.

"You got over it, right?" I was afraid of what she might've answered for a fraction of a second there, but soon the Pyro in me knew the obvious answer.

"Yeah. I just don't get why my life is like this. People who I trust, who I care for—they're always leaving." she exhaled. "That's why I don't want to make any more connections, because sooner or later, all of them will be broken, painfully."

_I know what you mean_.

"That's life, Kitten." I shifted uncomfortably. Was the whole mansion in on having heart to heart talks with me?

"I know. It stinks." she grabbed my empty plate and utensils and phased out the door.

I lay down on the infirmary bed.

"Life stinks." I agreed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this is a bit short and delayed, I was caught up on another Kyro fanfic. ****Here it is…it's a bit boring though, sorry about that. Leave a review or two, be brutal! =)**

**A link to the said Kyro fanfic (also by me) : ****How To Be Loved**

.net/s/5942189/1/How_to_Be_Loved


End file.
